whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
How Did YOU Discover Something?
Do you ever think, Wow, I can't believe I found this this way! Now you can express it right here! Madi's Discoveries *'The band Paramore' One day, I got really lucky because my bus driver actually turned on the radio! It never happened and I got excited. All of a sudden I heard a song that I really liked but had never heard before. I went home and looked it up and found out it was none other than Paramore. I had heard of them but never heard them. My mom was with me and she said, "Oh, you like the new Paramore song?" Later that night she showed me a bunch and it looked them up the next day. Now they're my second favorite band! *'The band They Might Be Giants' Once I was in the car and I was asking my mom really random questions. One was, "What is the shortest song you've ever heard?" She told me about a TMBG song. I didn't believe her so she told me to look it up and a few others, so I did! And now I'm in love with them! *'The band Goo Goo Dolls' Early last year I found out MB20 were touring again because they had already come around that year. They were coming with a band I had vaguely heard of, the Goo Goo Dolls. My mother told me they were really good and showed me a few songs. I kind of refused to like them, but they made their way inside me. I ended up loving them by the time the concert came. *The band are here hooray Discofurby's Discoveries * 'The television show Happy Days '''I am a fan of Rugrats, and like ''all the characters, but one person on TV Tropes said that Dill Pickles (the baby brother) and Kimmy Finster (the joyful, adopted sister of the best friend) were the Scrappies, meaning unpopular, and I thought "How on earth could they hate those two?!" (P.S. it's cool if you don't like them, but don't hate on 'em, please), so I looked it up on this website where people stick up for hated characters and it told me why they hate Dill. "Hated for: being annoying, being useless, being introduced when Rugrats jumped the shark (or was about to jump the shark). I didn't know what "jump the shark" meant so I asked my mother. She said something I can't remember about a funny old show with a jolly name where a character with an unusual name who said "Hey!" as his catchphrase jumped over a shark and that "jump the shark" means when a TV show declines in quality. I looked it up on TV Tropes and apparently the show was called Happy Days. I didn't give it much thought until about a year and a half later when I stumbled on this: http://ww3.haverford.edu/psychology/ddavis/p109g/steinem.menstruate.html and thought "That's that Happy Days show! Richie? Potsie? Fonzie? The Fonz?" so I googled it and ended up with these tidbits: http://www.sneezefetishforum.org/index.php?/topic/57331-sick-days-happy-days-fic/, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgCn4gcCseo, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weB3srg6o4c, and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4ZGKI8vpcg, so I decided I wanted to watch to find out about the man in the leather jacket who does weird things, so I asked Mum, she got it on DVD and now I am a fan! * '''The movie Inside Out '''I saw the poster for it, and didn't really get the gist of it, I just knew it had something about "sadness" in it, so I thought I didn't like it before I'd even seen it :/ However, when I DID watch it, I became an actual fan! It just proves that first impressions can be deceiving. * '''The website Moshi Monsters '''I saw two ads for it when I was seven but didn't pay them much heed. Two years later when I was nine I discovered my friend's Moshi Monster. Three years later, when I turned twelve, I accidentally bought a Moshi Monster Magazine, opened an account to make sense of it, and got my Moshi Monster I still have now: Katty. * '''The word "Yo" '''I was five, and Dad said "Yo!" and that's how I discovered it. * '''Philosophy, '''I was five, and Dad was studying it. * '''The television show Star Trek '''I was about four, five, or six. My dad was writing a song about "Spock", and I asked who he was. Dad replied, "He's a philosopher". Years later, when I was around nine, I was vaguely aware of something called Star Trek to do with outer-space with a captain called Kirk, and a guy called Spock who liked to think and wish people good luck, he had pointy ears and his father was an alien, and I became curious when I heard my dad and grandmother talk about Spock died and came back to life, so I watched that film (the Search for Spock) and became very curious about it. I learned about The Next Generation and Voyager from Dad, too, and watched them with my family. I learned about Enterprise from my mother. * '''The Website Songdrops: '''I searched "don't pee in the pool", and got their song Please Don't Pee in the Pool. * '''The word "stereotyping": '''I was ten and my classmate Chantelle was doing an anti-stereotyping speech and my friend (who could be a handful) Nayton said, "What's stereotyping? I was listening to the stereo this morning." Category:Madi Category:Music Category:YOU Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Legit Category:Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:Stories Category:Story Time Category:Rad Category:Radical Category:Awesomeness Category:Coolness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Pages Category:Stuff Category:Funny